deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dinosauriergruppe
In an alternate WW2 a team of scientist under the lead of Adolf Hitler discovered a way to bring back Dinosaurs and weaponnize them. The Nazis formed a team of elite soldiers from the Wehrmacht and dinosaurs to combat the Allies called the Dinosaurgruppe. The humans of the group are Kurt Streicher, an fanitical and patriotic German assault trooper, Wolfgag von Graff, one of the few combat medics who is able to treat both humans and dinosaur, and Karl Hissman, an sniper and falconer who uses kamikazing pterosaures. Each of the dinosaurs use their claws and theeth and other natural weapons in combat, but some of them also use guns and explosives strapped on their back provided by their Nazi masters. By the translation of some of the dinosaur dialogue it seems that they posses high intelligence, though are still dumber and simple minded than your average human. Battle vs. RED Team (by Undead RVD) Within the bounds a small but highly valuable city in Germany, the scent of impending warfare lingers in the air. Clicks, shearing and other mechanical sounds are the only sounds heard in the night. No people walk the streets and market place of the once inhabited city. It had been evacuated so that the two leading forces can fight for control of it. However, a phenomenon, one too faint for anyone to sense, has appeared and “cuts” the city in half to change the shape of events that will come. ....The next morning, in a large facility on one side of the city, a wide garage door opens and nine men charge out. They are all armed to the teeth and wearing red. This is the RED Team. Scout bolts out first, as he is the fastest. He is followed by Soldier and Demoman, who are rearing to blow things up. Sniper heads for the highest point and begins to travel through the buildings to get a vantage point. Spy slips into the shadows, looking to get behind the enemy. The Pyro goes his own path, also looking to surprise the enemy. The last ones out are Heavy, Medic and Engineer. Heavy leads the way, ready to take in enemy fire when it comes at them, as Medic pumps him up with his Medigun and Engineer sets up a teleporter from the start. Soon, RED reaches the Control Point they are to secure and protect. Scout is the first one there but things are not right; not in a “this is bad” way but in a “this is weird” way. No BLU team members are in sight. He is met with Soldier and Demoman, who are equally puzzled. Sniper is in a building above the check-point, looking for any BLU mercenaries but finds nothing. Spy and Pyro exit their alley ways; Spy is wearing a BLU Soldier disguise, anticipating some back-stabbing while the Pyro comes out blazing, stopping when he finds no one to burn. Heavy, Medic and Engineer finely make it. The RED team is stumped. “This is not right,” Exclaims the Soldier in anger. “We should be battling the enemy right now, not waiting for them!” “Relax, Yankee-Doodle,” Scout says to calm the angry man with a rocket launcher. “They probably just late getting here." “No. We should be worried.” The RED team turns to the speaker: the Spy. “Something is off, here. Perhaps some people don’t notice it but there is something wrong about this place. Look at where we are standing.” The rest of the RED team looks around. Most of them see nothing. Engineer, however, starts to see it. It is phenomenal but explainable. Meanwhile, Sniper has a curious look to him, as he follows something in the sky. “I see nothing,” Heavy responds. “No, there is something,” the Engineer says. “I can’t explain it but something is just not right. It’s like we are under a doorway… between two points in time. Just look at the streets and buildings.” Everyone starts to look at the buildings and start to see the “split”: one half looks and feels like the city they came to the day before and this morning; the other half, however, looks and feels like it is in a time before theirs. “I have a theory,” Engi starts to speak, “It is quite possible that we are standing under some kind of ‘worm hole’, creating a gate way between our time and another. The other side is identical in appearance but appears to be of an older time.” “I think I found the line of it,” the Australian voice of the Sniper calls down. He points into the sky. The rest of the RED team sees the strange, phenomenal line between the worlds. They can only stare at the anomaly with no ability to do anything. ....On the other side of the “door way”, a large base WWII opens its heavy doors. On the base is a unique symbol on it: the silhouette of a Pterosaur with the sig runes of the Schutzstaffel. Out the doors comes three soldiers wearing Nazi soldier uniforms and armed with different but appropriate weapons. The leader, Kurt Streicher, marches out first, followed by the sniper Karl Hissman and the medic Wolfgang von Graff. They are soon followed by the rest of their team: six strange and unique reptilian creatures, organisms that once walked the Earth many millennia ago; in other words, Dinosaurs. The first dinosaurs out were the smallest ones. One of the small ones is a raptor, with a huge, hulking toe claw and patches of feathers on the back of its head, on its elbows and around its tail; it is the famous Velociraptor (not the misidentified ones from Jurassic). To the right of the Velociraptor is a tinier dino, lean in build with a longer neck and tiny head; it is a Compsognathus. It has a stick grenade strapped to its back. To the left of the raptor is a dino even smaller and, interestingly, appears more like a bird. It is covered in feathers and has long arms that form into wings; it is a Microraptor. Following them are the larger dinosaurs. The first one out is a large but lean predator with a unique crest on its head; it is a Dilophosaurus. Right behind it is a large bipedal herbivore with an incredibly durable, ram-like dome on its head with a few small horns around its head; it is a Stygimoloch. It has a MG34 turret strapped to its back. The last one out is a short but very thick and strong reptile with large horn-like spikes on its back that stick out to its sides; it is a Desmatosuchus (interestingly, it is not an actual dinosaur but part of an order of reptiles that preluded the true dinosaurs). On its back is a large 20mm anti-air gun. Together, they are the Dinosauriergruppe, the ultimate weapon of the Nazi army. The soldiers and dinosaurs take their routes. The Velociraptor and Compsoganathus are the first ones coming into the city, as they are the fastest. The Microraptor flies up into the roof-tops of the city while Hissman goes into the buildings. The Dilophosaurus and Stygimoloch charge in at full speed while Streicher and Graff follow foot. The Desmatosuchus falls beyind, mainly because it is very slow and heavy. “I say it’s some experiment gone wrong,” Scout speaks, “The engineers from the BLU team might have been working on some new super-teleporter and it made this... thing.” The RED team is still standing around, trying to figure out what exactly is happening and why. “Maybe the city is haunted?” Demo says, “It’s not the first time we saw supernatural stuff.” “What about aliens?” Heavy asks. “Don’t you get it?” The Soldier comes in, “There is only one answer: The Nazis!” While Scout, Heavy, Demo, and Soldier keep throwing rather stupid ideas, the more intelligent members (i.e. Spy, Engi and Medic) are thinking about this logically. “It is defiantly a rip in time and space,” Engi explains, “resulting in a portal between two time periods. How this is happening we don’t know.” “What we should worry about is what will come of it,” the Spy states, “If we are lucky, it could be connected to a peaceful period. It not, which is likely, we may be facing some hostiles.” “What about the time-space continuum?” the Medic asks, “We don’t know what harm is being done to it by this rip.” Engi thinks about this and concern comes over him. “If we had a historian here with us, we could figure out what we need to do so not to mess up the past.” As the more intelligent people think carefully and the dumber ones keep themselves occupied, the Pyro has built a fire to keep himself entertained and the Sniper keeps watch on the roof. As he keeps watch, he notices a bird perched on the roofs across the way. Initially, he passes it off as a bird. However, he looks at it again. It was a bit big for most birds and has a strange shape to its body. He looks through his scope and sees it clearly: a strange, bird-like creature that has a lizard-like head. It is a monster of a bird. “Mates,” The Sniper calls down to the others, “there’s a strange looking bird. It doesn’t look good.” The others look up at it and see the surreal critter up on the roofs. What they don’t know is that is a Microraptor; a Microraptor that is a part of the Dinosauriergruppe. As the others see the Microraptor, it screaches at the soldiers bellow and appears to spit down at Scout. It then jumps up and flies away. Scout falls black, clenching at his eyes. They burn and he is blinded by the spit. The Medic comes in with his Medi Gun and heals up Scout’s eyes, allowing him to see again. “WHERE'D DAT STUPID BIRD GO?” Scout yells out in anger. “I think we have bigger problems.” Says the Spy. Just then, they hear screeches, roars and grunts coming towards them. Two small reptilian creatures, which the RED team can easily identify as dinosaurs, charge in at them with lightning speed. They are followed up by a few grenades thrown towards their general area. The mercenaries are able to hop away in time before the grenades blow them up. The remaining members of the Dinosauriergruppe join in and attack the mercenaries with full force. The Heavy, the Demoman and the Soldier (with assistance from the Medic) provide heavy cover-fire as the others RED mercenaries reorient themselves At the same time, the Stygimolochs exchange fire with assistance from Striecher and Graff from behind cover. Engineer starts to build a Sentry Gun and the Sniper aims down at the more dangerous targets. Hissman tries the same thing as the Sniper. The Velociraptor places its eyes on the Scout. Scout sees this and is freaked out by this. He runs into an alleyway with the raptor following foot. The Dilophosaurus goes into another alleyway. The Pyro sees the giant lizard-beast and chases after it. The Desmatosuchus finaly appears and joins in with the Stygimolochs Meanwhile, the Compsognathus and Microraptor initiate a rather intelligent attack: The Microraptor dives down for an attack on the Heavy, getting him to let off on his firepower, while the Compsognathus gets up to the Demo and Soldier to activate the grenade on its back. However, as the Microraptor dives down onto the Heavy, a bullet goes off and the flying reptile crashes down behind the heavy, being well out of the fight. The Sniper pulls the bolt of his gun, releasing the spent case. The Compsognathus continues on its job when another shot rings out, this time from the Engineer’s Shotgun. The Engineer puts his Shotgun away and returns to building his Sentry Gun. The Sniper looks behind the Stygimoloch and Desmatosuchus and sees Graff throwing out medic packs which are, somehow, healing the creatures. This explains why the beasts are hardly taking damage. He then aims down onto Graff. What he doesn’t notice is that Hissman has his Karabiner 98 Kurz’s scope aimed on him and fires the rifle. The shot misses by a hair and the Sniper shifts aim to Hissman. As the two are shooting, Hissman takes some hits and realizes he is not as good with a rifle as the Sniper. Thinking this, he decides to shift tactics and takes aim with something else; he calls into the sky and points towards the Sniper. The Australian is confused but takes advantage of the moment to aim onto Nazi sniper’s head. Just before he could fire, though, the Sniper notices a screech in the sky. He looks up and wonders what it is. He finely gets a sight of the source: a strange bird-like creature flying down towards him; it is a Pterosaur, and it has a bomb strapped to it. With what reflexes he has, the Australian leaps as far away from the creature but is still caught in the blast. The blast severely injures him and Hissman now has the Sniper in a perfect spot. The Soldier hears explosion and looks behind himself, Sniper hurt. He then looks ahead and sees the Nazi sniper aiming at him. Then, like a War-Hero, the runs towards the Nazis, fires his Rocket Launcher under his feet, Rocket-Jumping towards the Nazi, and fires a rocket at Hissman. Hissman is caught off-guard and is hit directly in the face by the Crazy-American’s rocket, blowing him to pieces. The Soldier lands behind enemy lines and finds himself next to Streicher. The Nazi soldier responds fast enough to aim his MP40 at the American soldier. The Soldier is fast enough to pull out his Shovel, smacking the SMG out of his hands and attack Streicher. Streicher pulls out his combat knife and the two battle. The Soldier’s larger build gives him a good advantage over the Nazi. Streicher is forced to leap to his M40 and, before the Soldier can strike him down, the Nazi soldier unloads a whole magazine into the soldier. While the Soldier is not dead, the shots caused allot of damage, giving Steicher his moment. He disarms the American of his shovel and kicks him down. Streicher unloads the empty magazine and loads another magazine, ready to finish off the Soldier. With a sudden stroke of fortune, though, the Sniper is able to get up long enough to pull out a jar of yellow liquid and takes aim. “Jarate!” the Sniper flings the jar and it crashes into the Nazi soldier. The Nazi is drenched in the contents, which was urine, and Streicher is blinded, dazed and all around out of it. With adrenalin pumping, the Soldier grabs the Nazi soldier and flings in a ways… all the way into the middle of the firefight. Stretchers is riddled in bullets from the Heavy, Stygimoloch and Desmatosuchus and finely blown to pieces by the Demo’s grenades. The Soldier is able to limp behind some safe cover while the Sniper rolls back away from enemy sight. They are not dead but they are well out of the fight, in till the Medic can get them. To Be Continued.... Winner: RED Team. Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. SS Patrol (Sturmgeschütz and Sorcery) (by Necron Jesus) TBW Expert's Opinion Edit TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Alternate History Warriors Category:Comedy Warriors Category:World War Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:German Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors